Friends? Or More?
by Sakura Barton
Summary: Chapter 8 now up! R
1. Default Chapter

Well its my first HP Ficcie...and I never really wanted to write one until i read Kang-tain's HP ficcie....sooo...EVERYONE GO READ HERS^_^! hers is wonderful!  
  
Okay well please dont flame too harsh...and PLEASEEEEEE review if you like?  
  
And warning...the first chapter is a little slow...bear with me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Well are you ready boys?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" Harry said before running into platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Have a good year at Hogwarts!" She then kindly said kissing her two youngest, Ron and Ginny, on the forehead.  
  
"Yes mum." Ron said embarrassedly before entering the platform. Ginny followed. Mrs. Weasly sighed as she watched the last two of her children at Hogwarts leave.. Ron for his last year and Ginny for her seventh. They had both grown up so much... and it was really getting to her that the time of having her children go to Hogwarts would soon be over.  
  
Ron and Harry met inside of the platform and boarded the train together. Once in they're cart they saw Hermione, and smiling she climbed inside and sat next to Ron. As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the train station, the three best friends talked about they're summer vacations and how this would be they're last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry. This would be the year that she would tell him how much she loves him.how her entire life revolved around this one boy. This one Harry Potter.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked poking her, "Hermione??"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daydreams and blushed. "Uhm.sorry.may I be excused?"  
  
As Hermione got up and left, Ron looked at Harry and they both shook they're heads. "Girls.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform just before dark. As usual, all of the students rode in the boats across the water to reach the magnificent looking castle on the rocks. Hagrid was telling some first years a little about the history of the school.  
  
When they all reached the school, the first years were led to wait in the stairway while all of the other students waited in the dining hall. Professor Dumbeldore stood up and clinked his fork on his glass. Everyone grew silent and looked to him. He smiled and said, "It is time to announce the prefects of all the houses. When I read your name please rise and take your place at the end of your tables." He took out a rolled piece of parchment and looked at it.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is the new head of the Slytherine house." The handsome blonde stood up and smiled at everyone at his table. There were loud cheers from all of the females, and Draco gave his trademark smile as he made his way to the end of the table. "Ruth Dobbs.you will be the head of Ravenclaw." Ruth jumped up ecstatically, and obviously very excited. Everyone clapped as she made her way to the end of her table.  
  
"Leia White.is the head of Hufflepuff." Leia's eyes got really wide and she turned and hugged the guy sitting next to her, and then the girl on the other side. She giggled as she reached the end of her table.  
  
"And lastly.the prefect for Grffyndor is.Hermione Granger!" There were claps from the entire table as Hermione smiled and shyly walked to the end of her table. Everyone knew without a doubt it would be her..So there was no surprise.  
  
Over to the side Draco was smiling. This would be great.one guy..three girls. all sharing one dormitory.This might just work for him. After all, he had only had Slytherine girls..fresh meat was a great thing.but he would have to deal with that Granger mudblood..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After all of the first years were sorted and everyone was done eating, the houses were all showed to they're rooms. Draco, Hermione, Leia, and Ruth all settled into they're separate rooms.but they all shared one commons room. Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading this year's itinerary. She had to take honors potions.which she wasn't looking foreword to.  
  
"You look so interested Granger," she head a low voice that sent shivers up her spine say. She turned around to see Draco sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"At least I have interests Malfoy. Besides sleeping with girls and then ditching them anyway."  
  
"Oh Granger! That hurts deep down!" he said with a cocky grin and heavy sarcasm.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. "I'll be going to see my friends in Grffyndor now if you don't mind"  
  
"Be my guest"  
  
With this, Hermione sighed frustrated and left. She went to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. All prefects were allowed to enter the house in which they were head of.  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch talking about Snape's honors potions class. Neither of them were looking foreword to it at all.  
  
"Hermione!" they both said jumping up to greet they're friend.  
  
"Hey Boys." she said sounding a little down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked a little worried.  
  
"Its just that.I have to chare a commons area with Draco..and he's so irritating I don't know if I'll be able to live through it.  
  
"Come on Hermione.your head girl this year! Don't seem so down! It's our last year at Hogwarts and we have to enjoy it. So at least smile." Harry said hugging her.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself.she was in the arms of the man she loved.and he was being supportive.  
  
"Uhm..Hermione?" Harry asked, "Hermione.I need you to let go..I need to get to quidditch practice."  
  
Hermione blushed and let go quickly, "sorry..I guess I just kind of needed a hug" she said taking a few steps back.  
  
"No problem.but can we talk after practice? Ron and I will be late."  
  
"Sure! Ill talk to you then!" Hermione said cheerfully and turned to walk out. She was still dazzled from his strong embrace as she walked down the hall to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie...like i said...a little slow...the story will pick up though. Promise!  
  
R/R!  
  
3 Sakura Barton 


	2. The Deal

Okay chappie two..even though I got ONE review on chapter one..which depresses me. Should I ditch this story or not?  
  
yeah I don't own HP, or the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat down in the front of the classroom in Honors Potions. Snape frowned to see her there and went into his office until class began. The Slytherine and Grffyndor houses had double potions again, as usual. Harry and Ron walked in and sat at a table in the back. Pansy started to sit next to Hermione, but Hermione got up and walked to the back of the room, not particularly wanting to be near her.  
  
She grabbed a seat next to Harry and Ron's table and put her stuff down. Harry smiled at her. Or, at least, she thought she saw him smile at her.  
  
Much to her dislike, the last person to enter the classroom was Draco. Neville wasn't attending at Hogwarts anymore, so the seat next to hers was the only one empty. Draco took it.  
  
"great, here I am stuck next to the mudblood Granger."  
  
Hermione decided to ignore him. She had better things to worry about then some stuck up teenage boy. She had to plan her speech to Harry. Taking out a parchment and quill, she raked her mind of what she could say.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I know we have been friends for a long time. I also know that I have never been closer to anyone in my life. But the fact is, Harry, that ever since our first year, when we met on the train, I've always loved you. I never believed in all that fairy tale crap of "love at first sight".I always believed that you had to get to know someone, or at least meet them, and know a little about them. But I really do think that something made us meet..maybe fate.. I honestly don't know. But I do know one thing. And that's that I seriously love you. With all my heart, mind, and soul.and I  
  
"MS GRANGER!" Hermione jumped and looked up at Snape, who was hovering above her. "Like I was asking, ms Granger" he said angrily, "What do you get when you mix blood from a pixie, unicorns horn, and dragon fly wings?"  
  
"I..uhm.don't know sir"  
  
"Of course you don't, maybe if you weren't writing notes to people.." and he snatched the paper out of her hand.  
  
"SIR! Please don't!"  
  
But Snape's mouth curled up in a cold grin. He started mocking her letter.  
  
"Dearest Harry, I know we have been friends for a long time. I also know that I have never been closer to anyone in my life.' Aww, how touching Ms. Granger, 'But the fact is, Harry, that ever since our first year, when we met on the train, I've always loved you. I never believed in all that fairy tale crap of "love at first sight".I always believed that you had to get to know someone, or at least meet them, and know a little about them. But I really do think that something made us meet..maybe fate.. I honestly don't know. But I do know one thing. And that's that I seriously love you. With all my heart, mind, and soul.and I'.oh how sad, Ms. Granger didn't get to finish her little letter to Mr. Potter." He said in a mocking tone, "That's fifty points from Grffyndor and 3 hours detention for writing notes in class" he said again mockingly, ripping up the parchment and gliding away.  
  
Hermione looked over towards Harry. He had his head down on the desk while some of the Slytherines mocked the note and laughed at him. She ran out of the classroom crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the window seat of her room. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hands were balled up in fists on her knees. HOW could she possibly face Harry now? He knew everything, and it was because of her that he was getting picked on. Made fun of. The Slytherines would never let this die down. It was her fault he would be made the laugh of the school.  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"What?" she seemed to sniffle out.  
  
"Uhm.Hermione.someone wants to see you out in the corridor." It was the voce of Leia, the Hufflepuff perfect.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its..Harry"  
  
"Well tell him to go away! He wont want to talk to me!"  
  
"He says its important! Maybe you should come out here."  
  
Hermione sighed and drug her feet toward her door. She opened it and nodded at Leia. Leia went to her room and closed the door. Hermione made her way down to the entrance. Sure enough, standing there, was Harry. He cleared his throat. "Uhm.. Hermione.. about your letter.."  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. Im sorry I embarrassed you and im sorry that the Slytherines are all making fun of you and its all my fault and.."  
  
But she couldn't finish her sentence. Harry leaned over and kissed her. She blinked for a few moments, and closed her eyes and opened her mouth, slowly, letting his tongue in. he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she placed her hands on his chest. They're tongues danced with each other, until Harry closed his mouth and pulled away from her. She kept her eyes closed and stood there.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you.that I feel the same way."  
  
Hermione leaned in towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. He ran his hands up and down her back, and then ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Harry.when did you first."  
  
"I've always known really. Well, for a few years anyway. Do you remember a few years ago, at the end of our fourth year, when you kissed me on the cheek?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Well, ever since then I saw you in a new light. And you're the angel's envy, Hermione."  
  
Hermione sniffed back a few tears and hugged him close.  
  
"MR POTTER! MS GRANGER! THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION FOR THIS SCHOOL!" the suddenly heard professor McGonagal roar. They sudden broke the hug and jumped back.  
  
"Were sorry professor, its just.."  
  
"Just WHAT Ms Granger? I thought that prefects were to have better behavior then that!"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Let me escort you back to your room Potter. And Ms Granger, please go back into your dormitory. It is after hours."  
  
"Yes mam"  
  
Hermione stood at the portrait entrance and watched Harry being taken away. She bit her lower lip. The man of her dreams had been her first kiss. As they disappeared down the dark hallway, she saw Harry turn around and hold up one finger. She nodded and hurried into her commons room. Draco was sitting on the arm of the couch working on homework.  
  
"Enjoy your lip locking Granger?"  
  
"How did you..that's none of your business!"  
  
"You looked terrible at it. With all the practice fame boy has had, im sure he thought you were terrible. I know I would have."  
  
"Keep quiet Draco. No one asked you anything.  
  
"Just offering lessons, Granger. You want to impress wonder boy don't you? I was going to offer my services. But, if its none of my business," he said coolly, going back to his homework. Hermione stood there staring. She then looked around to make sure Ruth and Leia weren't around.  
  
"What would you want in return?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"There's got to be some kind of twist"  
  
"I just want some Grffyndor meat"  
  
"So its not about helping me at all"  
  
"Of course it is"  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Its teaching you isn't it?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
But before Hermione could say anything, Draco's lips pressed against hers. She squirmed and pushed him away.  
  
"Draco! I shouldn't be doing this. Harry and I.were."  
  
"Your not TOGETHER"  
  
"But were in love!"  
  
"Ha.whatever. Fine, don't impress Potter with your kissing techniques. You might as well choke him." Hermione sat there frowning at him. She knew he was right. There was no denying it.  
  
"Fine..I'll let you give me lessons..."  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
And with that, Draco pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Just let me work right now." And kissed her passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there ya go..chapter two. R&R please???  
  
~SB 


	3. Confusion

Chapter Three.although I don't get reviews.Why am I writing this again? Sheer devotion to Harry potter.  
  
I don't own HP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The "lessons" became more frequent. Hermione should have been an expert by now. She knew this. Why did she keep going? That was a harder question.  
  
Now, in all hr mind's sense of wonder, Hermione KNEW, and I mean KNEW how lucky she was to have Harry. Don't get her wrong, she was having fun with Draco, but she was in love with Harry. The whole thing with Draco was strictly physical.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Looking at the velvet curtains of her four-poster, Hermione pondered what to do. Everything was wonderful with Harry. They held hands between classes, kissed during lunch, studied together in the library, everything was.well.perfect.  
  
But then there was Draco.  
  
His kisses were like heaven. It was so easy to melt into them. But it was strictly physical. How many times did she have to tell herself this?  
  
Strictly. Physical.  
  
But then there were those times when they pulled apart and she swore she could say " I love you". But she didn't love him. She didn't. but then again.  
  
"Hermione you are in love with Harry." She told herself, fists clenched onto her bed sheets, "Everything is perfect with Harry. Harry is perfect. We are perfect for each other." She sighed and rolled over. "But if were perfect for each other..why do I feel so strongly towards Draco?"  
  
The next morning, Hermione went to visit Ginny. She went early so Harry wouldn't catch her and want to run off to a closet somewhere. She shook Ginny lightly.  
  
"What is it 'mione?"  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"Its 5 in the morning"  
  
"Oh come on, its important!"  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled out of bed. Hermione led her to the prefect common room, then into her own room, closing the door and putting a locking spell on it.  
  
"Ginny. I've been getting kissing lessons from Draco."  
  
"Haha Hermione. Whatever. Can I go back to"  
  
"Im serious!"  
  
Ginny's eyes got wide. Hermione began the story and told it all.  
  
"So..you think you may be in love with Draco...Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"But you seem so happy with.has something happened?"  
  
"Oh Merlin no! I just.think this whole Draco thing is.I don't know"  
  
"Well, I think maybe you don't like Draco. Maybe your trying to justify your..kissing lessons.aka making out.because you don't think its right to kiss someone unless your going out with them. You're a good person like that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"OF COURSE! Just stop this thing with Draco. I think you should just stick to Harry for now."  
  
"Right. Ill tell Draco today."  
  
"Good girl. Im going back to bed now."  
  
"Thanks Ginny, you're the best"  
  
Ginny left Hermione to her thoughts. She decided she was right. She would tell Draco today it was going to be called off.  
  
She knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it..?" she heard someone groan.  
  
"Its me, Hermione."  
  
The door clicked and Draco stood there looking at her, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I..."  
  
Draco shushed her with a finger to her mouth. "I feel the same way.no need to force yourself to say it" and then he pulled her into his room with a passionate kiss. He closed the door behind them and laid her on the bed. Hermione couldn't stop herself. Was this really what she wanted..?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay a short one.ill work on the next one ASAP. 


	4. Beautiful Goodbye

Chapter 4! I might break a record with a story.haha. Anyway, yeah im gonna update now. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you made my day ( and I love you very much!  
  
I don't own HP  
  
And one more thing. To get the full effect of this story, a little more on, I seriously recommend downloading "Beautiful Goodbye" by Amanda Marshall. It could possibly make you cry to read the part. Maybe not, maybe im just over sensitive ;) but try it out! It's a pretty song anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's hands pushed against Hermione's shoulders, forcing her onto his bed. This is all he wanted right now. This would be his first Grffyndor virgin. He was excited.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. His hard body pressed against her, and honestly it excited her. Every nerve in her body seemed to light up. Every part of her tingled with amazement. His hand started to go up her shirt.  
  
"mmm.Draco we shouldn't be doing this" she whispered as he kissed down her neck.  
  
"Yes we should."  
  
"But.what about Harry?"  
  
"Im preparing you"  
  
Even though it was a weird justification, Hermione took it and forgot the whole predicament. For now all that mattered was Draco.  
  
Hermione felt his cold hands on her breast. Her shirt was being removed..  
  
Skin against skin. Chest against chest. Legs tangled in each other. Draco on top of her. Heavy breathing. Hormones racing. Pulsating heartbeats. Hermione's heart felt it was about to break out of her chest. What was happening to her? Why was this going on? He was supposed to teach her to kiss. What about Harry? "oh forget Harry" her mind told her. Live for the moment. That was her advice to herself. Live for today.live for now.live for tonight.live.for Draco.  
  
His caress was too much. At once Hermione was taken into complete ecstasy. Followed by a beautiful release.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open to the Slytherine prefect room. She was confused for a moment, then the breathing next to her made her recall.  
  
She turned around under the arm that was around her. What she saw next could have floored her, if she was standing.  
  
Beautiful. That was the only was to describe him. He was beautiful. The meaning of beauty.  
  
Blonde hair was in a messy curtain around his face. This lips where slightly parted. His eyes gently closed. His bare chest was slowly rising up and down in a harmonious movement.  
  
His eyes slowly opened and the fathomless oceans were staring into her mundane eyes. If eyes were windows to the soul, Draco must have been as beautiful inside as he was out. Why had she never seen this before? Why had she never noticed what beauty one person solely alone could posses? Even if he wasn't female, which the word beauty was so often used to describe only females, he took her breath away. Literally. She found herself not breathing at the thought of if she moved to fast he may run away. Like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Good morning angel." he whispered, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Hermione smiled. For once she felt she was where she belonged. Draco's arms wrapped around her, encumbering her from thinking of anything else. Especially Harry. Everything was perfect. She was in the arms of someone she loved, and for a moment, she felt nothing in the world could harm her.  
  
Wait a second; did she just admit she loved him? That couldn't be right. She loved Harry. She always had. That was it. End of story. Period.  
  
But then why was everything so perfect when he was here?  
  
Snap back into reality a moment. Draco had done this to so many girls before her, he had said those things to her that she could swear he had said to other people. Why was she relying on these words and believing all of this? He would just dump her off somewhere and never think of her again.  
  
But did she honestly believe that? No. "Hermione think, it's the only logical explanation for this, he can't love you. You're a filthy mudblood. He's said so himself." Her inner selves started to feud, "but love isn't logical. I've known that before." "But you will admit that it is logical to love Harry." "Of course it is! We've been friends since year one! Since we were eleven! It takes time to love someone!" "Then why do you admit you love Draco?" "I don't know..do I really love him? Or do I just feel like I have to justify myself for what ive done?"  
  
"Hermione.." The soothing voice struck her out of her argument, as Draco gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Hermione gasped, but stayed silent.  
  
"And I know what your thinking. 'you probably say that to every girl you sleep with', but that's not true Hermione. Ive never said it to anyone before, and ive never meant it."  
  
"But Draco I..Im with Harry.."  
  
"I know.and you've wanted him for so long.so that's why we can't continue any of this. I don't want to risk your happiness over what your mind is probably screaming, 'physical relationship only!' so I have to be the strong one and end this. Before temptation exceeds logic and makes you stop thinking clearly. You'll be happy with Harry, and you've had enough experience to keep him happy. Just..don't forget one thing, and that is, that I love you Hermione granger. Muggle born or not. Im willing to forget my family's pure blood for you. I would give it all up in a heartbeat. Now. if you'll excuse me." Draco ended his speech and walked into his bathroom, closing the door. Hermione sat there, recalling everything he had just told her.  
  
She couldn't stay with Harry. She just couldn't. Her heart ached. She didn't know what to do. Did she love Draco?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Halloween was coming up. The Halloween ball was to be coming soon. Everyone was preparing, and Hermione and Harry were planning on going together.  
  
It had been three months since Hermione left Draco that morning. As she walked out confused, Draco sat in his bathroom, back against the door crying. He was sobbing. He had just given up everything he had ever dreamed of.  
  
Since that morning, Hermione had decided to shove Draco out of her mind. She had decided she needed to stay with Harry. Six full years and part of the seventh couldn't be proven wrong. She had always loved Harry. That's all that mattered. Draco WAS purely physical, and no love was ever there. They had had sex, yes, but the mainly had skipped all the morning after stuff. He had given his speech, and she had left. After all, sex was for anyone, the morning after was for lovers.  
  
And they weren't lovers.  
  
She and Harry where lovers.  
  
Hermione had told no one of the night she had lost her virginity. Harry may know one day, if they should ever get married and go that far, but for now he didn't need to know. He didn't. At all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
the couple's routine was the same daily. Passing notes in potions, holding hands in the hall, sitting in the Grffyndor common room into the late hours of the night cuddling by the fire. Everything was storybook perfect. But every storybook has a problem. Every fairy tale a bad guy.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, im not saying Draco is a bad guy. Not in the least bit. I mean, yeah, he's SUPPOSE to be the bad kid in the books. But lets face it; this is my story, not the books.  
  
Every potions class, from the corner of his eye he would see the woman of his dreams pass notes with him. The famous Harry potter. Joy joy, look at him. He could go skipping down into the forbidden forest and never come back again for all he cared. Then maybe he would have her back in his arms.  
  
He kicked himself for ever telling her they should call it off. He could have given her the world, SHOWN her that he was a better man then that Potter. But would she have seen it?  
  
Of course she would have. Maybe she did feel the same and she was just hiding it. Maybe they both shared that world that right now had a wall between them. But in the world only they existed. They were meant for each other. They just had to be. Draco would risk his life on it. Considering that if they weren't meant to be together, he would have no point in living anyway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fed up with my destiny In this place of no return I think I'll take another day Slowly watch it burn Doesn't really matter how the time goes by Cuz I still remember you and I And that beautiful goodbye..  
  
Draco walked down the one of the corridors. He didn't know where he was heading. All he knew was that he had to walk. To think about some things. He had lost her. He had lost everything. His world. He had lost it all.  
  
We staggered through these empty streets  
  
Laughing arm in arm The night had made a mess of me Your confession kept me warm And I don't really miss you, I just need to know Do you ever think of you and I? And that beautiful goodbye.  
  
Hermione stepped out from behind the portrait of the fat lady. She and Harry had fallen asleep on one of the many overstuffed couches, and she had woken up. She had to get back to her own dormitory. She kissed him on the forehead and swiftly left.  
  
The corridor floor was cold on her feet. "Damn." She thought. She had left her shoes there. She could just get them back tomorrow. All she needed now was to go to sleep. but she turned the corner and saw someone else. It was Draco. He looked up. They're eyes met, for the first time since that morning. Draco's heart skipped a beat.  
  
When I see you now  
  
I wonder how I could have watched you walk away If I let you down, Please forgive me now. For that beautiful goodbye  
  
"Oh," she said, "What are you doing around here Draco?"  
  
"Just.thought I'd take a midnight stroll."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you though? Shouldn't you be in bed? Potions test in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well, yes. I had forgotten about that. Just spent too long playing games with Harry and Ron." Draco winced. She had said the name. "Well," she said awkwardly, "I guess I'll be getting to bed now. See you tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Hermione wondered off towards they're portrait of the previous headmaster, Professor Dewitt.  
In these days of no regrets  
  
I keep mine to myself And all the things we never said I can save for someone else And nothing lasts forever But we always try And I just can't help but wonder why We let it pass us by  
  
Draco stomped towards the landing, feeling the staircase budge a little as if it were about to move. There he sat down, now stuck on a landing that didn't even lead to a door. Both the staircases it went with had moved. He could be stuck here for a long time. he took a seat and laid his hands in his arms on top of his knees.  
  
When I see you now  
  
I wonder how I could have watched you walk away If I let you down Please forgive me now For that beautiful goodbye  
  
Tears began to fall from his eyes. Here he was, on a bare landing leading to nowhere, crying. Prefect. Head boy. Strong Draco. Seeker. Great quidditch player. Handsome Draco. Crying. Sobbing like a girl. Over a girl. This is why he never allowed himself to fall in love. This would happen. He would fall in love with the one girl he couldn't have. And it was his fault he couldn't have her. He had to tell her that morning that it should be called off. He had never cried before her. If he was seen, he could die of embarrassment.  
  
Baby what can I do?  
  
All to get through to you. And sometimes I cry. It's a fool's lullaby. Sometimes I cry. It's a fool's lullaby. Oh I.  
  
"Hermione" he choked out through sobs, "Why can't you understand I love you?" Draco clenched his fists and beat them on the marble, throwing his head back against the wall. "WHY?! WHY DID I LET YOU STAY WITH THAT POTTER BOY?!" Draco cried in anguish. He sobbed harder and beat his fists against his legs. "Why are you so stupid Draco?" he harassed himself with.  
  
But then he heard something. He scrambled quickly to his feet and looked over the edge of the tiny square he was standing atop of. It was Harry he saw looking back up at him.  
  
"Malfoy" he said, his voice staccato, wand raised. Hermione's slippers were in a heap next to him. Apparently he had come to bring them to her, but heard Draco's sobs on the way to the prefect portrait. "Stay. Away. From. Hermione."  
  
"Leave me alone Potter"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Ive been waiting for this chance for too long. The two of us together. Draco trapped on a block with no staircase to come and rescue him." Harry started to pace on the rectangular landing he was on, wand and eyes still pointing at Draco. "And so you're in love with Hermione. MY. Hermione." Harry stopped abruptly. And glared at Draco with pure hatred in his eyes. "And everyone would think it was an accident. I, being the wonderful boyfriend I am, was taking my girlfriend the slippers she left in the Grffyndor common room, when I stumbled across you. Stressed out, walking the halls at midnight." He smiled, "And the stairways moved while you were on a landing. But dear Draco Malfoy, abstracted from where he was walking, falls off the landing. I see his blood splattered everywhere. Everywhere on the bottom of this tall, tall corridor. Poor Draco." Harry's smile grew and he lifted his wand a little more.  
  
Then he said it.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
Draco was floating in midair. Damn that levitation charm. Damn it to hell. As well at professor Flitwick, who taught it. His feet now dangled over the hole. He would die if dropped from this high. Harry laughed.  
  
"Don't mess with MY Hermione Draco. But then again, you'll never have the chance to again anyway."  
  
Draco swallowed hard. He had left his wand in his bedroom.  
  
Then came the breaking point.  
  
Harry was laughing.  
  
He was falling.  
  
Falling into the terrible death abyss which awaited him at the bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHA..if anyone was actually reading this along with me, Id laugh. Because this is a terrible cliffhanger. I would like, yell madly at an author who did this to me. Like Kang does. But I love her anyway : )  
  
R&R! or should I stop writing the story here? If I don't get any reviews I might just give it up.  
  
~SB 


	5. Crucio

Chapter.. Uhm.. Next! R&R like those lovely people I love so much did:)  
  
I don't own HP  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Falling was the most wonderful feeling of carelessness and helplessness at the same time. It was like he wasn't in pain. Draco Malfoy was not in pain. Sure, his heart was broken, but as air wished past him he closed his eyes and only concentrated on one thing. Life. This was the end of it. This was the end of the road. This was it. As cliché as it may sound, life was passing past his eyes. It was if falling had become a pure ecstasy. He was reminded in this way of the best moments in his life. His birthday memories, his mother holding him.life was quickly catching up to this moment in time when he remembered that night with Hermione.  
  
~*~ "Draco.I have to tell you something.."  
  
"Shh.its okay.I feel the same way." ~*~  
  
That's when it hit him. Maybe she wasn't coming to say she loved him. tears formed in his eyes. He gave into the total depression of it all and watched as, if in slow motion, tears rose up above him. He gave in. he would just simply die. If e couldn't live with Hermione there was no point in living anyway.right? She wasn't his.he might as well give up now.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco heard a voice say suddenly. The voice pulled him out of his little pre-death world. Then the air stopped going by.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. He was maybe ten feet from the ground. Had he really only been falling for a millisecond?  
  
No matter. He looked around. What he saw surprised him.  
  
"Harry! What are you trying to do to Draco!? KILL HIM?!" it was Hermione. She had her wand pointing to Draco, keeping him up, but she was staring sternly at Harry. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SAVING HIM?!"  
  
"HE'S MY FRIEND!"  
  
"HIM? MALFOY?"  
  
"YES"  
  
Harry frowned. He obviously didn't like this concept. Draco levitated there, dumbfounded. He tried to open his mouth to talk, but for lack of words to say, closed it again. Hermione looked extremely mad. Neither Harry nor Draco had ever seen her like this.  
  
"Listen Harry, if it weren't for Draco here, you wouldn't even be happy with me!"  
  
Harry blinked a few times. "What it THAT suppose to mean?"  
  
"HE gave me kissing lessons so I wouldn't disappoint you!"  
  
Harry's face turned bright red. Probably out of anger, or even a stronger emotion. Rage.  
  
"What."  
  
"Well he did! I didn't want to disappoint you! I was so afraid that you would hate me for not kissing as well as all those other girls you've dated!"  
  
Harry slumped over, looking deep in thought. As though he was trying to absorb everything he was being told. Then his grip on his wand tightened.  
  
"EXPELLARIMUS!" Draco suddenly shouted. Harry's wand flew into his hands. Harry looked baffled for a moment and called the same for Hermione's wand. Hermione gasped. Since her wand flew out of her hand, she no longer had control on Draco. Again he fell. But this time it wasn't so bad, considering that it was only ten feet. He landed and quickly got up to his feet. Wand pointed at Harry.  
  
"BOYS STOP THIS FOOLISH SHIT NOW! EXPEL-" but Hermione couldn't finish. Harry had currently petrified her. "This is between us"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione longingly. Then he looked back to Harry. Harry looked different. Something new had filled his eyes. Not the bright happy potter anymore. this was more.empty.void of emotion. apathetic in a way. Draco knew he wasn't dealing with just Harry. Harry had finally gotten in touch with the bit of Voldemort in him.  
  
Draco could feel his bones turning to ice, his veins freezing and his heart wanting to stop. Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio" that's all it took for Harry to say. That one word. Draco was down on the ground. His mouth was opened, but the only thing coming out of it was blood. He couldn't scream. All he could do was gargle the thick liquid in his mouth. This was the end. He had escaped falling, but how could he survive drowning, when Hermione was knocked out at the moment?  
  
Draco could feel every inch of himself creaking, turning different ways, contorting, distorting, pain. That was the only word to describe it. Pain.  
  
His eyes closed. He stopped breathing. His heart began to slow. Then he heard a deep, sordid voice.  
  
"Well if your already done for I might was well get the whore"  
  
Hermione. He was going to hurt Hermione. No. He was going to hurt his life. It was one thing to hurt him, it was another thing to hurt then thing that meant the world to him. He wasn't going to go for this. No. Harry would not hurt Hermione.  
  
"Avada.."  
  
Harry's wand started to grow a green light around it. The kind that killed his parents. The unforgivable curse that Voldemort was so famously known for. Draco couldn't sit back here and listen to Hermione be killed. Hermione, his one true love. Was about to be killed. Killed. Dead.  
  
"N-..NO!" Draco managed to spit out after coughing up some blood. Harry lowered his wand and turned to smile at him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I kill her? She's a filthy whore. She cheated on me. With you. The lowest scum on earth."  
  
Draco spit more blood out of his mouth as his breathing quickened. This was awful. No one called Hermione a whore. It was HIS fault she had cheated on Harry. He was so convincing that night. He had seduced her. There was no denying that.  
  
"Its.its my fault."  
  
"What do you mean its your fault?" Harry suddenly seemed interested and stared at Malfoy.  
  
"I.I forced her to let me kiss her. I told her if she didn't that I'd.I'd hurt her."  
  
"Oh? So its you that lost me MY woman?"  
  
Draco cringed at the way he had addressed her. No one addressed any female like that that he cared about. And even those were few and far between.  
  
Harry started to mumble something under his breath. His eyes flashed red and then he slowly covered them. Talking to the wand. Hermione's wand. Draco remembered that he, infact, had Harry's wand. That made a world of difference. Harry couldn't perform so well without his own wand. Draco sat up clutching his side, coughing out more blood, and stood up slowly. His wand pointed at Harry. Harry didn't notice, since his eyes were closed.  
  
Harry was trying to focus all of his energy into Hermione's wand. He had to, if he wanted to pull off the death curse. He was still chanting something. He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him. Or the splatters of blood as they trickled down Draco's robes to the ground. Draco half walked, half limped towards Harry with the wand out.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" he yelled, and the wand Harry was concentrating on jerked a little.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" he yelled again. Harry didn't break concentration. Yet somehow, Draco could hear him laughing at him.  
  
"DAMMIT WAND! EXPELLIARMUS!" and Harry's wand fell to the floor. This finally broke the concentration, and both boys made a dive for it. Draco grabbed it and rolled over.  
  
"Petreficia!" Draco coughed out, and Hermione began to move again. She sat up for a moment, confused as to where she was or what she was doing there. Then she remembered. She saw Harry making his way towards Draco. She used a summoning charm to call both wands to her. She sat there looking disgusted at both Harry and Draco. She broke both wands. A sacrifice breaking her own, but no more magic could be used. Harry screamed in what seemed to be a deafening shriek. A green ghostly figure came out of Harry's wand. Harry fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione ran to him, crying.  
  
"Couldn't even make sure I was okay." Draco muttered to himself.  
  
Hermione cried, holding Harry's limp body in her hands. She buried her head into his shoulder. Her entire body shook uncontrollably. She couldn't stand it. Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know it's a dreadfully short one, but I really have to end it here. Its not the end of the story, but there will be more. What will happen to everyone? I don't know. Ill be leaving for a week from this publish date though, so I hope people can wait a week! ~SB 


	6. Possesion

Hello! Im back (later then expected) and here is chapter 6! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~ Hermione sat outside the hospital wing with her back against the door. She sighed. Draco and Harry both were in there. Draco had collapsed shortly after Harry, and she had to levitate them both to Madam Pomfrey. The nurse just shook her head and muttered something about it always being Harry. Hermione secretly agreed with her.  
  
Draco lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. It was dark in his small room, and across the way he could see Harry. He still hadn't woken up.  
  
He wondered where Hermione was. What was she doing? Was she still crying? Why did she cry? Its not like Harry was dead.  
  
Or was he?  
  
Draco's curiosity grew greatly. He slumped out of bed and went over to Harry. He tried feeling his wrist for a heartbeat. There was none.  
  
Draco suddenly heard the door open. Professor Dumbledore was coming in, along with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Im not sure, Minerva."  
  
"But the green figure that came out of his wand.isn't that what happens when someone kills someone with."  
  
"Yes. When someone uses the death curse, their soul is contained in the wand which killed them. That is what happened when Harry and Voldemort had their show off a few years ago"  
  
"So does that mean..."  
  
"I do not know professor. But let us hope not."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. Could Harry have killed someone? He had to tell Hermione. He waited for the headmaster and Grffyndor head to leave. Then he got out of bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione now sat with her back against one of the cold walls, since she was made to move so the headmaster and professor could get by. She sighed. Why was this all happening now? Hadn't her life been perfect? Completely perfect? Why does everything have to go wrong as soon as they make it perfect.damn fate. Damn it all. 'Well, everything hasn't been * perfect * Hermione, think about it' she told herself, 'you still do and always have had feelings for Draco.' Hermione frowned to herself. "If I had feelings for Draco then why would I be so happy with Harry? Because he's been acting so different towards me lately. He's been so much sweeter.and kinder.'  
  
"Hey 'Mione" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned to face the red headed boy. Jumping up from her sitting position, she flung her arms around his neck and broke down crying again. Ron wrapped his arms around her and said in an undertone voice, "It'll be okay.Im sure he'll be fine."  
  
Ron sighed, still letting Hermione cry on him. Little did she know, he had cried a lot also. By the way everyone spoke about the incident, you might think Harry was going to die.  
  
But that wasn't the case. Right?  
  
Ron pulled away from Hermione's embrace and looked her in the eyes. Well, he did the best he could anyway, she was wiping away tears.  
  
"Hermione.I know this is hard. but professor Dumbledore just came to me. He wants to ask us some questions. About Harry. Is that okay? Can you make it?"  
  
Hermione nodded, wiping even more tears away from her eyes. They walked in silence to the statue.  
  
"Candy apple" Ron said. The stairway started to appear, so they stepped on the first step and rode it to the top. Hermione's body fully shook a few times involuntarily. She was still letting a few years go also.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Weasly. Ms. Granger. Welcome" they both nodded at their head master. He tried to half smile, but everyone could see even Dumbledore was being affected from this whole thing.  
  
"Well, I know this will be hard for you. Especially you Ms. Granger, but I must ask you some questions. We are in suspicion of a few things concerning Harry. So if you could answer these questions honestly and without questioning me, we should all be fine." They stared at him for a moment. "Harry's well-being is concerned." After hearing this, they both shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"According to some of the other professors, Harry has been acting different during the whole year. You two know him best. Have any idea why?"  
  
"The only thing ive noticed about Harry is that he's so head over heels about Hermione." Ron said, scowling. Hermione blinked a few times and looked at him skeptically. The headmaster nodded at Ron and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, yes, I noticed that too" she said sarcastically. Ron was amazed at Hermione Granger using sarcasm. 'Maybe Harry rubbed off on her some' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ms. Granger, did Harry ever seem to like you before?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. No, he didn't seem to have liked her before. But he said he did.  
  
"No, headmaster, but he told me the night we.the night we.got together, that he had liked me for a long time before."  
  
"Mr. Weasly, did he ever mention any of this attraction towards Hermione Granger? I know you two were best friends."  
  
Ron looked pale. He looked at Hermione worriedly, and then back at Dumbledore. "No.no he didn't."  
  
"Well, isn't that a little strange? Did he ever tell you about other girls he fancied?" Ron nodded. "Then why wouldn't he mention Ms. Granger here?"  
  
Dumbledore and Ron both jumped back in their seats when they heard Hermione's hands being slammed down on the table. Her face was red with anger. "If you don't mind me asking sir, what does this have to do with Harry's current condition? Why does our relationship matter?" Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"We have been in contact with the Dursleys. They mentioned he hadn't been home after he went out mumbling something about "finding Voldemort and killing him". They had assumed he had gone to the Burrow to stay with the Weaslys. Is that the case, Ron?" he stressed the importance of this question by using the first names.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, Harry was suppose to come stay with us, but, he never showed up."  
  
"Why didn't you owl us to mention it to somebody? He could have been in great danger"  
  
Hermione again stood up abruptly. "Why are you asking us this.? Shouldn't you be asking what happened when I walked in and Draco was falling to his death? Shouldn't you be asking what happened? Since I was there? Since I saw it all?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, if I remember correctly, you were petrified during most of what happened. That was what you told us. Were you not?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I was, professor."  
  
"Then would you prefer to again tell us what happened in the corridor that night?" Hermione shook her head. "If you wish to tell me again, I will be here to listen any time you wish." Hermione nodded. She seemed now incomplete. She seemed to have grown mute. She just sat back in her chair and stared at the floor.  
  
"Now, this is my guess." Dumbledore said, eyeing both of them. "This may be a little harsh of an opinion, but you two need to know. Harry left the Dursley's at the beginning of summer, never to return. When he ran out he had been mumbling something about the ridding of Voldemort. Then he never came back. Now, what would you two think about this? Logically?" he didn't give them time to answer." We believe that Harry met Voldemort. And we all know that the dark lord wanted to kill Harry. What if he succeeded?" Hermione chocked back a sob. Ron looked even more drained then he did, and stared at Dumbledore, mouth wide open. "We have seen Voldemort posses people before. And we think that is what happened with Harry." ~*~*~*~ I know this was like, a REALLY short chapter, and I had planned on doing long chapters from now on, but this was important in the story. Kind of like a bridge to the next chapter, which will be pretty long. Please R&R!  
  
~SB 


	7. Memories and Blood

Im so mean. I know. What a cliffhanger. I also want to say something else important in this opener thing. THANK YOU FLUTECHICK! Oh my gosh I love you^_^ ive never been on anyone's favorite authors list before. You're the best! Im dedicating this chapter to you!  
  
Im also going to try something new. Im going to try writing a section of this in Hermione and Draco's point of view. Let me know how you all like this, and review. It would be helpful.lol so I make sure I don't ruin things by doing this,  
  
I don't own HP as ive said MANY times...get over it :P  
  
~*~ Hermione stood up slamming her hands onto the table.  
  
"That's impossible. Harry couldn't have.have."  
  
"We have no proof Ms. Granger. Now please, sit down."  
  
Hermione chocked back a sob and ran out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore frowned and looked at Ron. Ron was staring at the floor, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"What ive said is only a theory young Mr. Weasly. I do believe there is a chance this is all incorrect"  
  
But ive also had a feeling all year long that Harry had returned different. Especially when he didn't show up at the burrow this summer."  
  
"Well, why didn't you mention this to anyone? We sent his Hogwarts letter to you.how does he have all the stuff he needed if he never got the letter?"  
  
"Mum.got it for him."  
  
"I see. And has Harry heard from Sirius lately?"  
  
"No.well, I mean, Sirius has written, but Harry never responded. He just laughed and threw the letter into the fire place."  
  
"Mr. Weasly! Why didn't you ever tell anyone of this strange behavior?!"  
  
"Well, Harry wanted it kept secret you see.he and Sirius had gotten into an argument is what he said. I believed him. I mean, he is my best friend, I didn't think he would lie to me. Plus I couldn't just tell you, that'd be breaking my promise to keep secret."  
  
"Well, loyalty is a Grffyndor trademark.I guess I can understand"  
  
"Im sorry sir."  
  
"That's okay. I feel as if we should try and find Hermione now though."  
  
Ron nodded. He was worried about Hermione as well.  
  
~*~  
  
-Hermione's Point Of View-  
  
I ran. I ran from Dumbledore's office. I ran as far as I could, and as fast. I wasn't even watching where I was going. All I knew was I had to run.  
  
The echoes of my steps pulsated rhythmically through the corridors. I heard talking. I headed the other way. My head was down, and haphazardly I entered places in which I didn't know existed in Hogwarts. But didn't pay attention to my surroundings.  
  
I started to hear other footsteps as well. A faint yell of "Hermione! Hermione wait!". I told myself it was only voices in my head. Even if it wasn't, I had to run.  
  
Up spiral staircases I made my way. Up more. Up more. I soon found myself trapped in the astronomy tower, footsteps some odd number of seconds away still following me.  
  
I then heard panting. Whoever was following me had ran also. I myself then realized I was also breathing heavy.  
  
The face I least wanted to see in the world was the one of the body that stood in front of me now. Capturing short, staccato breaths. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I fell into his arms, crying. I hadn't let myself cry in front of Ron. My best friend aside from Harry. I hadn't let myself cry in front of Dumbledore. So why now was I crying to my worst enemy of six years? Why was it now I was breaking down?  
  
-Draco's Point Of View-  
  
Her entire body was shaking. Her head was against my chest, her hands in fists silently hitting me with all the strength she could summon forth. Which at the moment wasn't much. She cried. She cried so hard I, myself wanted to cry. My fingers ran absently through her hair, and my other arm was around her shoulders. I had never comforted anyone before.it was kind of an odd feeling.  
  
The only woman I had ever cared about before Hermione Granger was my mother. Narcissa. She was the most loving and wonderful woman I had ever met. Too bad father killed her.  
  
I hated my father. More than anyone will ever know. I doubt he had ever comforted someone. Maybe if he would have he wouldn't be such a terrible person. I pray to Merlin that I don't turn out like he did. My mother never did anything, and stupid Lucius killed her. I saw the blood stains on the floor. I had seen her mangled body distorted in different ways on the floor. I had seen her last facial expression. I wish I would have had someone to cry on. That was when I first cried.  
  
Hermione reminded me of my mother. I think that's why I love her so much. She's so caring, smart, beautiful, talented.she's everything.  
  
That's why its my job to be there for her.  
  
When I saw her running out of Dumbledore's office crying, I knew I had to follow her. I had to find out what he said. What had happened.  
  
I tightened my grip around her shoulders and leaned my chin on her head. She punched my chest again.  
  
"He could be dead!" she chocked out. My heart stopped for a moment. I know that's not healthy, but I think it literally stopped. She didn't even have to say who she was talking about. I knew. Potter. Potter could be dead. Wonderboy.he looked pretty dead when I left the hospital wing. I didn't want to say that to her though.  
  
"Draco, your dads a deatheater.did Voldemort kill Harry and posses his body?"  
  
My heart stung. My father was infact, a deatheater. I had been told I would be forced to join after graduation. I would be forced to join, or be killed. I had a choice. 'No Malfoy will not be in alliance with our lord. You will join you son of a bitch!' I remember my father saying to me before slapping me. I didn't want to join Voldemort. But, I did want to save my own life. I guess im selfish in that reason.  
  
She looked at me. "Well? Do you know anything or not?" Her eyes were rimming with tears. My heart stung again.  
  
"No.I don't.Lucius never tells me anything.im sorry" I wasn't lying. He never did tell me anything.  
  
Hermione put her head back down to my chest and cried more.  
  
"He.was my best friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~End POV also~*~  
  
Hermione spent the night in the common room of the head boys and girls dorm. She had fell asleep talking to Draco about what Dumbledore had told her. She had fell asleep crying in his arms. Draco hadn't had the heart to move her. So he fell asleep also, on the couch, in front of the fire.  
  
When the morning came, Draco lightly escaped form Hermione and laid her down on the couch. He went and got his owl from his room and owled Dumbledore to say he and Hermione wouldn't be attending classes that day. He knew the headmaster would understand.  
  
After checking on Hermione and making sure she was fast asleep, he ran down to the kitchens to grab some breakfast for both of them, knowing Hermione wouldn't want to go downstairs to the great hall. He also asked the kitchen elves if they would bring the meals up to the dorm, seeing as Hermione was "sick" and he would be with her. They happily said they would be glad to do it and gave him breakfast food.  
  
Draco carried a tray with orange juice, bacon, eggs, and toast for two people up to the portrait where he would enter the common room. He sat the tray down on one of the tables and looked around. Hermione wasn't on the couch anymore. He panicked and worried about maybe she had gone to class. He went up the stairs to see if she was in her room.  
  
He knocked silently on the door. All he heard was a sniffle, which was enough for him. He pushed open the door and he heard the hinges creek. Hermione was sitting on her windowsill, over looking the grounds. Her arms were hugging her knees, and her face was streaked with tears. Draco walked over to her.  
  
"Are you hungry Hermione.?"  
  
Hermione sniffled again and shook her head.  
  
"Well, I brought some breakfast up from the kitchens for you.if you get hungry let me know."  
  
She didn't acknowledge the fact that he had spoken to her. She just kept staring out the window. He took that as a sign she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Well, I owled Dumbledore and told him we would both be missing our classes today. The elves will also bring up all of our food. Ill go down after the last class is over and get our homework for you. Ill be down in the common room if you need me. I need to study some.but if you need a shoulder to cry on, ill drop everything."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Draco sighed and left, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs and eat his breakfast. After eating, he spread some of his homework over the table that he had neglected to do and began. Since he missed class yesterday, being in the hospital wing, he had lots to make up. Potions was the hardest, he had to write a report because the stupid Grffyndors were being dumb and messing up their potions. Except for Hermione, of course. Was it possible that it was only the other night he was plummeting down a corridor, almost dead because of Potter? Time had seemed to carry on so much since then.  
  
After three hours of writing, Draco's hand got tired and he decided he needed a shower. He knocked on Hermione's door. There was no answer. He wasn't expecting one anyway.  
  
"Hermione.im going to take a shower.ill be done in a few minutes."  
  
Again, no answer. He shrugged.  
  
Draco opened up the door to his room and went to his wardrobe. He pulled out black, loose jeans, and a green button up silk shirt. He also grabbed one of the towels the elves kept stocked on the shelves that were green with silver lining, and a bottle of hair gel.  
  
When Draco opened the door to the bathroom door, everything he had in his hands fell. There was a loud clunk as the bottle of hair gel hit the cold stone floor. He stood at the door, amazed and baffled at the same time. What he saw was horrifying. It brought back memories of his mother's death.  
  
"Hermione.." Was all he could choke out.  
  
~*~*~ ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I like writing them^_^. This chapter isn't very long.I know.but I had to do it. I wasn't planning on ending it here, but that just means ill go directly to writing the next chapter. The question is.how long do I make you wait?  
  
R&R! The more I get the sooner you see chapter 8!  
  
Love ya all!  
  
~SB 


	8. I Cant Live Without You

A dark red liquid covered the bathroom floor. Draco's toes lightly touched it, staining his pale feet. He caught a glint out of the corner of his eye. A knife was clutched tightly in Hermione's hand.  
  
Draco stood at the door, mouth open, staring at her body. Her head was twisted in an odd, distorted kind of way. She might have broken her neck when she fell.  
  
His feet planted firmly on the ground, Draco fell forward. His hands found Hermione's scared, cut up wrist. His fingers found the open scar. His thumb found the blood that was still escaping her. Tears found his eyes. Pain found his heart.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
What had she done? Why had she? Was it because of the news about Potter? Was it because she had lost a friend? A lover? He hadn't really been a lover. It wasn't even him the whole time. Right? She understood that. Didn't she?  
  
Tears fell into the stone tile beneath me, and created ringlets in the blood. She knew that I cared about her. She knew she could come to me if she needed anything. She knew she could talk to me.  
  
So why hadn't she? Everything I do, I do for her. Why is this happening? Why is she doing this to herself? It's not her fault! She probably blamed herself.  
  
Why was my heart torn like this over a woman? Why was it her? Granger? A filthy mudblood?  
  
Why was I saying that about her? Shut up Draco. Stop thinking so much. Think about what to do about Hermione. She's dying. Get the knife out of her hands.  
  
Yes, that's better.  
  
Apply pressure to the wound. I need a towel. There's one by the sink.  
  
~*~  
  
The white towel Draco had suddenly grabbed off the sink was now a crimson color. He was holding it firmly against Hermione's bleeding wrist. Hermione slightly shook. Her body shivered. Her eyes opened. Her vision was blurred.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
Lightly golden hair. Blue eyes. Strong muscles. No clothes. Perfect body. Perfect shape. Holding my bleeding wrist. Stopping the blood.  
  
Was it an angel?  
  
I could barely see. Everything was blurry. All messed up. Like wearing those beer goggles in muggle school where you could barely see straight. But things weren't green.  
  
I tilted my head up. I looked into those lovely eyes. I smiled.  
  
Why was I smiling? Maybe this angel had come to take me away. Probably to hell, since I was a nonbeliever in god. I apologized.  
  
The angel cried.  
  
What kind of person am I to make an angel cry? I also stared to cry.  
  
The angel took me into its arms and held me. I cried on it. I mumbled on about Harry not loving me and breaking Draco's heart and getting my heart broken and Ron not understanding. I cried harder.  
  
It tried to talk to me. I couldn't make it out. Screams and ringing in my head blocked out the angel's voice. All I could hear were faint whispers of, "he loved you.I love you."  
  
"Don't do this"  
  
I know I heard that right.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself Hermione. Ever again"  
  
I shook my head. Why was this angel speaking to me like that? But then it al started to be more clear. My vision cleared. So did my head.  
  
I closed my eyes at the dizzying motion of thoughts coming back. When I opened my eyes again I looked back up at my angel.  
  
Draco Malfoy held me in his arms for at least another half hour, crying. I had never thought that such a strong promise was made when he promised me he loved me. I see now he meant it. Unlike "Harry" did.  
  
Draco cried harder. I ended up holding him as he shook like a child, uncontrollably and inconsistently. His sobs grew a little louder. I had never known such true heat ache.  
  
I felt his heart ache. That's what I mean. My heart was broken, yes, but some powerful force of his heartache held onto me. It was like a hand had clutched my heart, inside my chest, and squeezed. My heart physically hurt. My soul ached. My mind lamented.  
  
Such an act of mourning was to never be done by a "true" Slytherin. This whole accident would be our secret. It was an unsaid rule.  
  
I, being the brave Grffyndor, would have lived with my life, no matter how hard it was. And he, the cold Slytherin, should never have cried over someone who was not pure blood. He should have never cried over anyone at all.  
  
That's why it would be our secret.  
  
Draco's eyes went up and met with mine. We stared at each other. I started crying again.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
My hand went up and caressed her cheek. I wiped away a few tears. I had been sobbing, but her tears were silent. I brought her face down to mine. Our lips met lightly, and that as all they did. My lips brushed hers, then went to her forehead, both cheeks, and chin. My arms then went around her, and I held her tightly, my head on her shoulder. I could smell her hair.  
  
"Hermione, don't ever do that again. Please"  
  
"I wont Draco."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
I started to cry again.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I really do. I couldn't live without you.please don't make me."  
  
She was silent. I didn't care if she didn't respond. All that mattered was that she was alive.  
  
~*~  
  
The two stayed like that for a little bit, then Hermione fell asleep. Draco carried her into her room, and did a quick spell to clean the blood off of both of their bodies and the floor. The he too went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke two days later at an owl scratching at the window. He noticed it immediately as Dumbledore's. After letting it in and taking the letter, he went into Hermione's room. She was also asleep. He shook her gently. She sat up slowly and looked at him.  
  
"I have a note from Dumbledore. I didn't want to open it until you were awake, since its addressed to you also." 


End file.
